narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Release (Ash)
}} The Blood Release (血遁, Ketton) is an advanced achieved by Muketsu. It comprises of the Water Release and Yang Release. While other versions of the Kekkei Genkai exists, this particular Blood Release doesn't appear to be genetic, but exclusive to Muketsu. Overview Like the name of the Kekkei Genkai suggests, Blood Release provides Muketsu with the ability to create and manipulate blood. This is split into two stages: the creation of blood, and the manipulation of it. The creation of blood happens through a rather unique process. As it is already known, the yang provides the capability to "breathe life" into all creation. This is the same in regards to its purpose within the Kekkei Genkai. By using the Yang Release upon the , the user is able to breathe "life" into its functions, therefore increasing its ability to produce blood substantially. In turn, this allows for a surplus quantity of blood to be produced for Muketsu to utilize at any given moment of time. Herein, the use of the water nature comes into play. Water, above all of the nature transformations, has demonstrated an acute ease in its overall manipulation and fluidity. This can be applied to the Blood Release when the blood travels outside of the body. The travelling is done so by way of Muketsu injuring himself through any possible medium. This allows the blood to slip out of Muketsu's body, providing an avenue for its various purposes. When manipulating the blood, it is shown to be reminiscent of manipulating water, therefore making it relatively easy for someone with advanced chakra control and a calm mind to do so. This allows it to turn into a variety of shapes and uses that provide Muketsu an extraordinary variety. Alas, with techniques that control the blood, there are evident weaknesses. Firstly, the activation of the Kekkei Genkai causes Muketsu to lose some ability to think, if not used in moderation. This is due to the blood flow that should be going to the brain for logical thought processes is instead travelling elsewhere to those who require it for life, thereby making him a berserker. Also, one's durability and willpower must be impressive to utilize the nature, for a constant injury is required for its use. Thirdly, the amount of chakra devoted to producing large amounts of blood eventually causes an extreme amount of tiredness in the user, and can be fatal if not managed or deactivated timely. In turn, the amount of blood being lost from the body has shown to possess dramatic consequences on Muketsu's physical health. Furthermore, Muketsu cannot manipulate the blood in another individual from either a distance, or close-range, because having to adjust the chakra signature in order to create such an effect would be far too taxing for him. Finally, the amount of blood loss that occurs from this Kekkei Genkai can cause deficiency in a variety of vital nutrients and chemicals required in the body, particularly and , therefore it should only be used few times, and far between. Trivia Category:Approved Article Category:Chakra Natures